


When the Babadook recognizes you and you recognize the Babadook

by TheOnceler



Category: The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Please Kill Me, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnceler/pseuds/TheOnceler
Summary: I had him locked down there. I had him controlled, or at least I thought I did. I forgot about him for a bit, and he grew impatient. He broke out, and he was coming for me.





	When the Babadook recognizes you and you recognize the Babadook

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen here y'all. This is an inside joke between friends, so there will be some references that won't make sense, so just bear with it. Also, why are you reading this?

The rain poured ferociously for what seemed like hours. Thunder boomed as lightning illuminated the room I stood in. The power had gone out a while ago and from what I remembered the forecast said the storm was going to last a while. I headed to my room to try and get some sleep, but it seemed like the thunder would keep me from doing so. I decided to lay in bed and hopefully doze off. My eyes closed and I slowly faded out of consciousness, relaxing. But out of the blue, I heard a thump coming from somewhere in the house. 

**“BABA DOOK DOOK DOOK!”**

Oh no. It's him again. I thought he was gone. I thought he was locked down in the - the basement. The power; my electric locks. It must've gone out. I took a deep breath. “Okay, okay. Relax. So far he doesn’t know where you are. You just gotta keep your cool and - ” Long heavy footsteps followed before I could finish my thought, coming up the stairs and ever closer to my door. His wretched cry filled my ears. 

**“BABA DOOK DOOK DOOK!”**

I realized as I heard his cry, I forgot to feed him his worms. His fucking worms. His slimy delectable earthworms. He likes to eat 30 and they have to be covered in dirt. What am I going to do? That's right! I have some spare worms just in case for a situation like this. I’m going to try and avoid him and head towards the kitchen. But the kitchen is downstairs. I need some kind of distraction. Before I can think of one he's at my door, and 1 knock, pause, 2 knocks follow. 

**“BABA DOOK DOOK DOOK!”**

Before I can even move, the door bursts open, sprawling me against the floor, stunned. He's hovering over me, his large, gross, disgusting, black figure. I gag at the smell, the smell of rancid flesh and the bodies of the damned. This has to be a dream, some sort of nightmare. I'll wake up, right? Wake me up inside? But I can't wake up, and he's toppling over me. He brings his deformed horrific face closer to mine and all I can do is stare back with my mouth agape. As of now I'm babashook, but oddly enough he pauses. 

I freeze, my mouth still open. As he comes closer, I can feel his scalding hot breath against my face. He comes even closer when I feel it; his disgusting tongue lapping across my face. His saliva moistens my face, the face I never put cream on, when it falls into my mouth. I feel his revolting saliva coat the inside of my mouth, covering my taste buds in a dreadful taste. I gag and sputter as I feel his tongue glide on the edges of my mouth, and I can feel his eyes on my tongue as it spasms trying to avoid his. As I focus on his tongue, I can feel it's length, it's girth, (what vocabulary, we’re not talking about his ween yet) in my mouth. 

I gasp as I realize how pleasant the sensation is starting to become. The warm, slow, long and sloppy movement it makes as it covers every inch of my mouth. I can't help but want a little more. “No, Gilson Bodom you cannot lose yourself to this - this beast!” but my cries are useless as my body succumbs to the tingling sensation feeding into my brain from the Babadook. I mean, how bad can I possibly be? I’m just doing what comes naturally. Warm sloppity slop flows down into my throat and a slight whimper escapes my mouth. He stares down at me, his hulking and towering figure pinning down mine. He softly grunts as he keeps his tongue inside my mouth, deeper and deeper, swiveling it around. I feel my resistance slipping away as he keeps forcing himself into my mouth. I start to push back, my own tongue fighting against his as I can feel him getting startled by my actions. The little voice in the back of my head shouting at me to stop slowly being drowned out by bouts of pleasure. 

His grip on me loosens, but he keeps me pinned. He leans back, his tongue slowly retreating from my mouth, sliding along the way. A sliver of saliva connects our mouths, and it breaks shortly. We look at each other, and I can feel his claws tracing my body, going down my sides, caressing me all the way. I felt like his prey, I felt vulnerable, and I loved it. He tears at my clothes, leaving me bear. He comes up close, and I can feel his tongue licking my neck, slowly sliding down. He comes to my chest, and lightly bites my nipples, making them go hard and erect. He licks them aggressively, and he continues down, licking my stomach all the way. He slows down, and I feel anxious. He gets to my groin, and gives it a long, slow lick. I whimper, and bite my lip. He then grabs me by my hips and pulls me to the end of the bed. He gets up, his imposing figure reaching the ceiling. It's too dark to see him clearly, but I can hear what he's doing. 

Shortly after, I feel his massive cock slammed down on my stomach, causing me to yelp. I tentatively reach down towards to, sliding my hand down his girth, taking in its size. I feel it pulsate as it continues to grow bigger and harder. When it's done, it had reached up to my stomach, just below my chest. He roughly pulls me towards him and pulls me up, his girth reaching my face. It feels so hot and big, the musk making me dizzy. He growls and pulls my face towards the tip and I softly whimper. I slowly take out my tongue and give it a small lick. It was salty and bitter, making me choke. He forces me onto it, and I feel it invade my mouth and throat as I gag, holding back tears. He stops, and gives me a moment to adjust to its size. 

As soon as I was done, he starts to roughly fuck my face, making me take his cock all the way to the base. I feel my groin twitch in pleasure as I fell prisoner to the pain, his own groin painfully stretching my jaw. Tears fall down my face as I lose my breath, choking on his cock as it rams down my throat. I'm losing conscious, and I feel his movements grow erratic. His about to cum, and so am I. He thrusts one more time and dumps his load down my throat as I let my own spray out. I moan as he fills me up, reaching up and fondling his balls, milking them for what they're worth. He doesn't stop, and I start to feel full. I try to pull away, but he keeps me in place. I weakly slap his arms, hoping to stop the torrent going down my mouth. He starts to pull out, and just as he does, his cock sprays my mouth and face with cum. I fall back and lay there, coughing and gasping for air as I feel his cum sloshing around my stomach. 

I reach up and wipe off some from my face. I inspect it, taking in the smell and viscosity of it. I taste the bits in my mouth, salty and bitter. He watches me as I drink his cum, breathing softly. When I'm done, I still have some cum on my face, but he doesn't care. He pulls me closer to him, and I let out a soft gasp as I feel the tip of his cock tease my asshole. He continues, and I whimper. I couldn't help it, I wanted him to start pounding my ass. “Please…” I whisper. He looks down at me and grins. He keeps teasing me, and I start to go insane. I then feel him start to pull back. “No!” I yell as I sit up and reach for him. I stop when I see him stand there, his grin growing wider. I fall back as the realization hits me. He was playing me, and I fell for his trap. He won, and he knew that. He took advantage of my stunned state and decided to go in. 

I screamed as I felt his cock invade my ass, painfully stretching it far beyond what it should. I feel my prostate tighten around the foreign object as it tries to accommodate it's size. I lay stunned, and thankfully he didn't move during this time. When I'm used to the size, I shift a little, wanting to continue. He then starts to pull out slowly, and a shiver runs down my spine as his cock slides out. Just as he is out, he immediately rams it back in, and starts to pound my ass. I let out yelps and moans as he roughly fucks me, my own dick twitching and getting harder from the stimulation. He keeps a tight grip on me as he keeps fucking me, growling and grunting with each thrust. I reach for and grasp my dick, jerking it as he pounds my ass. As I feel my own dick twitches in anticipation as I can feel his growing bigger as my ass tightens. He starts speeding up and thrusting harder, and I know he's about to cum. I moan and grunt louder as he gets rougher. He rams his cock in one more time and unleashes another load of cum into my stomach. 

I let out a scream as my dick sprays its load onto me. I’m being filled by his dick; it’s too much, and it's not stopping anytime soon. I put a hand on my stomach and feel it stretch, little by little. When he stops, he slowly pulls out, and I can feel cum pour out of my ass. I relaxed my entire body as I was exhausted, and I was starting to pass out. I heard the Babadook stand up and put on his clothes. But before he left, he came back and leaned down, getting close to my face. He got close to my ear and whispered, _“the friend group doesn't like you anymore,”_ before I lost consciousness.


End file.
